Selfishness
by IchiIchiKawaii
Summary: Egois. Conrad telah berendah hati rela mengakui kalau dirinya sendiri yang telah berindak egois. Tapi, bukankah cinta memang selalu digambarkan egois? BL/SLASH/YAOI!


**Selfishness**

 **.**

 **Dsiclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou belongs to Tomo Takabayashi and Temari Matsumoto**

 **Warning: Very short story, tedious, typo(s)**

 **.**

 **3rd PoV**

"Shori.. kau.. marah padaku?"

Shibuya Shori berbalik—mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit malam Shin Makoku—kemudian menghela napas pendek, "Sedikit." Jawabnya sambil mendongak, balas menatap sepasang iris hazel yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari iris onyx-nya, merasakan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah dari lawan tatapnya. "Kita sudah sama-sama sepakat untuk melindungi Yuuri, **apa pun** yang terjadi, kan?"

Conrad mendengus pelan. Hazel-nya tak lepas dari onyx milik Shori. "Maafkan aku."

"Mm." Shori hanya membalas dengan gumaman kecil, lalu memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat—kembali membelakangi Conrad—kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pantulan cahaya matahari lewat sang dewi malam.

"Saat itu aku berpikir untuk bertindak egois, sekali saja."

Tubuh Shori sedikit bergerak, walau ia belum memberikan respon yang berarti.

Conrad memeluk pinggang Shori dari belakang, lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku ingin menyelamatkan orang yang lebih kucintai."

Angin malam berhembus, kemudian hening.

Shori menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak ada yang dapat ia dengar selain suara detak jantungnya dan Conrad yang sama-sama berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Conrad mengeratkan pelukannya, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shori, kemudian berucap lirih. "Bolehkah untuk sekali saja aku bertindak egois? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Shori."

Hening. Lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Conrad seraya berbalik, setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup pelan pipi kanan Shori lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Sementara Shori hanya diam. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi respon apa, pun tidak mengerti kata apa yang dapat mewakili perasaannya. Ia sangat mencintai Conrad, ia tahu itu. Ia harus mengakui kalau tentara sok keren itu tidak hanya merebut statusnya sebagai satu-satunya kakak dan pelindung Yuuri, tapi juga telah merebut hatinya. Ia mencintai semua yang ada pada Conrad: mencintai bagaimana caranya melindungi kerajaannya; bagaimana caranya tersenyum; bicara. Ia juga harus mengakui bahwa ia mencintai bagaimana cara Conrad melindungi Yuuri, mereka bahkan sepakat untuk selalu melindungi Yuuri **apa pun** yang terjadi, tapi.. tapi...

" _Kuso_.."

Shori mendekap kedua tangannya, lalu menunduk. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang terus menerus mengganggunya.

Haruskah ia marah ketika pemuda itu lebih memilih dirinya dari pada Yuuri, sekalipun itu telah melanggar perjanjian mereka sejak awal? Bagaimana jika kondisinya berbalik? Bagaimana jika ia yang harus memilih antara Yuuri atau Conrad: antara adik yang sangat disayanginya atau kekasih yang sangat dicintainya? Mana yang akan ia pilih? Mana yang harus?

Shori masih saja terdiam. Dapat ia rasakan sosok yang semula ada di belakangnya kini semakin jauh dan jauh lagi.

Egois. Conrad telah berendah hati rela mengakui kalau dirinya sendiri yang telah bertindak egois. Tapi, bukankah cinta memang selalu digambarkan egois? Cinta memang selalu diprioritaskan, bukan? Jika tidak, bukan cinta namanya.

Shori mendecih. Pemuda Weller itu terlalu rendah hati. Dan ia benci, ia benci untuk mengakui kalau.. kalau sebenarnya dirinya sendirilah satu-satunya orang yang paling pantas disebut egois.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Ya Tuhan, dah brapa lama Ichi ndak main-main d' fandom ini ea? XD ada juga FF Ichi yg blm lanjut huhuhu :''( /nangis/

but, Ichi balik aggy dgn crita pendek pengobat kelelahan Ichi dari kepenatan dunia nyata hihihi,, moga readers suka ea!^^ Ichi ngeshipp bangen Conrad X Shori soal'a, ppi jarang nemu ff mereka. skali'a nemu, ehhh, pair'a Shori x Conrad. Ngerti kn maksud Ichi? hehe #curhat

Jika readers berkenan, berikan kritik, saran, kesan n pesan utk prbaikan FF Ichi kedepan'a~

Arigatoooo^^ *ojigi*


End file.
